


Two Words

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Series: ML Reveal Week [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Loyalty, ML Reveal Week, accidental reveal, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Ladybug is on her final timer, but detransforming in the locker room might not be such a good idea after all.ML reveal week, Day 2: Accidental





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on [Marigolds ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800923) ❤❤❤ You really made my day even fluffier than it already was!
> 
> A shorter drabble for today's prompt. I hope you'll like it!

#  Day 2: Accidental “Two words”

 

Ladybug was running as fast as she could, the beeping of her earrings urging her to push further. She was so close, so close. Just a few more leaps and she would be in the locker room, safe and sound, ready to de-transform.

She knew that the school was still empty, the students waiting in front of the building for clearance from the police. She dived to the door and barged inside just as the last beep echoed in her ears.

The girl was momentarily blinded by miraculous glow hearing the soft click of the door behind. She was about to take a sigh of relief, when she heard another click right in front of her. In must have been the window.

Marinette opened her eyes only to find a double set of other ones staring at her in disbelief.

One pair was hazelnut and peeking from under a rim of basketball cap.

The other was emerald.

And hidden behind a black mask.

There was another beep, green flash accompanied by a juicy ‘Shit!’ and ‘Ow!’ when Nino dropped the window frame on Adrien’s head.

‘Um,’ Nino said eloquently.

‘Eeek,’ Marinette responded in kind.

‘Wheeeeez,’ Adrien decided to contribute, rubbing the window-inflicted bruise.

The three of them went silent and very, very red, then…

‘Whoa! Another flying dude!’ Nino waved in the direction of the red and black blur whirling and squealing happily in the middle of the room. ‘Is that a red bug?’ he asked scratching his chin.

The said bug floated gracefully towards the boys. ‘Tikki,’ she giggled holding out her paw, ‘I’m a kwami, like Plagg. Pleased to finally meet Marinette’s friends.’

‘Plagg?’ Marinette was slowly emerging from the depths of her shock.

A black blob shot in her direction. ‘Hey there, Princess. ‘s me!’ he stated proudly pointing at his round belly.

‘Awwwww, you’re so cute!’ the girl cooed and instantly reached out her hand. The little cat plopped himself on top with a satisfied grin and let her scratch him behind his ears.

‘See? Finally someone who appreciates my personal charm,’ he purred pressing into Marinette’s hand for more caresses.

‘Maribug- I mean Ladynette- I mean blblbltrtrbl,’ Adrien shook his head to clear his thoughts. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and channeled his inner Chat. Then he scooted closer and took the hand currently patting the black sprite, which earned him an annoyed hiss from his kwami.

‘My Lady,’ he murmured brushing the knuckles of said Lady’s hand with his lips. ‘It’s an honor to finally meet you.’

Marinette blushed even harder, red to the tip of her ears, but her inner Ladybug found her way to the surface. ‘Likewise, mon Chaton,’ she replied with a tender smile.

‘Gnkhpft!’

That came from the direction of the window, where Nino stood, suddenly frozen and inarticulate.

‘It’s okay, Nino,’ Adrien employed a calming voice Chat Noir usually reserved for akuma victims and stubborn witnesses. ‘It’s fine. You’re a great and brave guy. You have proven extremely trustworthy keeping my secret. What’s another one, heh?’ the boy shot his friend a begging look.

Nino just shook his head. All the blood seemed to drew from his face and his pupils dilated in fear.

‘You don’t get it, do you?’ he moaned. ‘I’m doomed. I’m utterly screwed,’ he wailed covering his head with his hands as if trying to protect himself from some invisible threat.

‘You might as well kill me now to put me out of misery.’ He muttered from under the tangle of limbs.

‘Nino, don’t worry,’ Marinette pleaded, her voice lined with concern. ‘We’ll protect you. Hawk Moth won’t hurt you,’ she said patting him gently over the shoulder.

‘We’ll see to that,’ Adrien confirmed. And because he was feeling lightheaded in presence of civilian Ladybug, he added with a wink. ‘Cat’s honor.’

‘Hawk Moth?’ Nino’s head emerged from between his arms. ‘You think I’m afraid of Hawk Moth?!’

‘Aren’t you?’ Adrien asked astonished.

‘Ohmigod. Dude, I’ve got two words for you,’ Nino said gravely. ‘Alya Cesaire.’

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know, what you think.  
> I really appreciate all your opinions, they inspire and motivate me to continue writing!
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next prompt! In the meantime check out my other stories!
> 
> Come and bother me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog) \- I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. Drop by when you're in tumblrhood!


End file.
